


Sugar Rush

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: In which Pekka finds out just how big of a sweet tooth Juuse has.





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Sending a thousand hugs and kisses to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose). This fic was born from a convo we had on WhatsApp that I just took and ran with. Thanks so much for your love and support, babe! Couldn't have done it without you.
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

From the very first day they met, Pekka knew that Juuse had a bit of a sweet tooth. When Juuse walked into the locker room on his first day, the first thing Pekka noticed was how young he looked. The second was how cute Juuse was. And the third thing his gaze was drawn to was Juuse shoving the last bite of a candy bar into his mouth.

Curiosity piqued, Pekka walked over and introduced himself. "Hey. I'm Pekka," he said, giving Juuse a kind smile as he held out his hand for Juuse to shake.

He finished chewing and after swallowing before he took Pekka's hand. "I'm Juuse." He enthusiastically shook Pekka's hand, his face flushed and his eyes bright. "I've been a fan of yours for a while. I hope one day I'll be as good as you."

"I'm sure you'll be great." When Pekka released Juuse's hand, he glanced down and saw there was a bit of chocolate on his palm. Juuse noticed this and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, God! I am so sorry!" He took Pekka's hand and wiped it off with his shirt. Pekka watched this with amusement. When his hand was clean, he joked,

"Big chocolate fan?"

Juuse smiled. "I may have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"You do realize that sugar isn't on the meal plans. The dietician is going to have a meltdown when you see her later on."

"Oh, God!" Juuse's face paled and he glanced around the locker room nervously before whispering, "Please don't tell anyone! I don't want to get in trouble on my first day!"

Pekka chuckled and gave Juuse's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Juuse smiled and Pekka knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Flashforward to a few years to when Juuse was called up to Nashville. When Pekka offered Juuse a place to stay, the words were barely out of his mouth before the young goaltender very enthusiastically agreed.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't." The smile Juuse gave him in return made Pekka's heart beat wildly in his chest. It was at that moment that he realized that he had a crush on his backup goalie. That was going to make things difficult.

The first few weeks of having Juuse has a roommate was a very interesting experience for Pekka. His normally tidy house became cluttered with Juuse's things. Empty candy wrappers and soda cans left on the coffee table, dirty dishes becoming piled up in the sink, equipment bags left wherever Juuse dropped them when he came home.

The strangest thing he found was when he went into his bathroom one afternoon to get some medicine for a headache he felt coming on. He opened the medicine cabinet and frowned.

He walks into the living room where Juuse is sitting on the couch playing some video game that Pekka did not understand whatsoever.

"Hey, Juuse?"

"Yeah?" Juuse asks not looking away from the tv screen. Scratching the back of his neck, Pekka asks,

"Why are there bags of gummy bears in the medicine cabinet?"

Juuse pauses his game and turns to look at Pekka. "They're in case I get hungry while I'm taking a bath."

Pekka stares at Juuse with a baffled expression. "I'm sorry. What?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asks, "Why don't you just eat before or after you take a bath?"

Juuse's cheeks flush and he quickly turns back around, unpausing his game and mashing buttons. He mumbles something that Pekka can't understand.

"What was that?"

Sighing, Juuse repeats what he just said, "I may have them act out mini-plays."

Pekka turns this over in his mind before he bursts out laughing. Juuse looks over his shoulder and scowls. "See? This is why I didn't tell you!" Wiping the tears from his eyes, Pekka reaches over and messes up Juuse's hair.

"I'll leave the gummy bears alone," he promises. A relieved expression comes to Juuse's face followed by a shy smile.

"Thanks, Pekka."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 

As the months go by and their relationship goes from mentor/student to lovers, Pekka discovers just how bad Juuse's sweet tooth really is when he begins finding different items stashed in random spots around the house. When he was making dinner one evening, he was looking in the spice cabinet and found a couple of boxes of cookies pushed in the very back.

"Juuse? What's with the cookies in the spice cabinet?"

He peeks around the open refrigerator door with a guilty expression. "I didn't want you to steal them." Pekka raises an eyebrow at this.

"Why would you think I would steal them?"

Juuse shrugs and goes back to rummaging through the fridge, apparently done with the interrogation. Pekka rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to dinner.

* * *

A few weeks later, Pekka was looking for his earbuds so he could go for a run. Remembering that he had put them in his coat pocket, he found the jacket in question. However, when he reached into the pocket, instead of finding his earbuds he found a handful of mini candy bars. Rolling his eyes, he pokes his head into the living room where Juuse is laying on the couch watching tv.

"Juuse? Is there a reason there are candy bars in my coat pocket?"

Without looking away from the tv, Juuse replies, "Oh, yeah. I borrowed your jacket when I went to work out. On my way back, I stopped at the store and bought them. I guess I forgot I left them there."

Tamping down his exasperation, he asks, "Where else in the house have you stashed candy?"

At this, Juuse sits up and looks at Pekka as though he asked why water was wet. "It's called ‘secret stash' for a reason, Pekka."

Pekka pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. Dropping his hand, he then asks, "Well, have you seen my earbuds?"

Juuse's cheeks flush and he flops back down on the couch. "I lost them." Pekka has to leave the room before he throttles his lover.

* * *

One evening, they're sitting on the couch together watching tv but it's soon forgotten and they end up making out. As it becomes more heated, Juuse pushes Pekka down onto the cushions and straddles his waist. They kiss for a couple of moments before Pekka gently shoves Juuse away.

"What's wrong?" Juuse pants, looking down at Pekka in confusion.

"Something is poking me,"

Juuse smirks, "Yeah, and something is poking me," he says as he rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Pekka's erection. Pekka shoots him a dirty look.

"It's under me, smart ass." Juuse just laughs as Pekka sits up and finds the source of his discomfort is a big bag of Skittles.

"What the-?"

"So that's where they went!" Juuse exclaims excitedly. "I've been looking everywhere for these!" Swiping the bag from Pekka, he climbs off of him and plops down on the couch, ripping the bag open and eating a handful of the colorful candy.

Pekka stares at Juuse in disbelief for several beats. Mood killed, he gets up and goes to take a cold shower.

* * *

The next day, Pekka decides to get even for being ignored for a bag of Skittles. While Juuse is in the shower, Pekka pulls open the sock drawer and grabs the candy bar hidden there. Smirking to himself, he closes the drawer and climbs onto their bed.

When Juuse comes out, he sees Pekka sitting on the bed, his focus on his phone. Pekka looks up and gives him a smile which Juuse returns. As soon as Juuse's back is turned, Pekka pulls the candy bar out from beneath the covers. He silently rips the wrapper open and takes a big bite out of it, watching Juuse with smug glee.

Juuse rummages around in the sock drawer, grumbling in frustration. Deciding to make his move, Pekka innocently asks,

"What are you looking for?"

Juuse sighs and slowly turns around. "Nothing. I was just-" His eyes widen when he sees Pekka take another bite of the candy bar. His eyes narrow. "That's mine!"

Pekka shrugs. "Finders, keepers," he replies before taking another big bite. Growling, Juuse leaps onto the bed and tries to take the candy bar from Pekka who holds it just out of reach.

"Pekka! Give it back!" Juuse whines. Giving up trying to take the bar from Pekka, he looks down at him and gives him the smile that usually gets him what he wants. In a sweet voice, he asks, "May I please have my candy bar back?"

Pekka pretends to think it over before giving Juuse a mischievous smile. "No." He then pops the last bite into his mouth, enjoying the look of shock on Juuse's face. Taking Juuse's hand, he places the empty wrapper into it. Leaning in, he tells him, "That's payback for choosing a bag of Skittles over me." Kissing the tip of Juuse's nose, Pekka gets up and walks out of the room leaving Juuse staring at him with his mouth open in shock.

From that day on, Juuse moved his candy stash to a box in the closet to prevent another incident like that one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @Hawkeye_Squared


End file.
